Konoha Ball
by RedIvy
Summary: Hinata is going to the Konoha Ball with Naruto. Finally her dreams are coming true! But what happens on the way there? And how does Sasuke help?
1. Chapter 1

"Do I look a-acceptable?" Hinata asked, as she looked in the long mirror. She was wearing a light blue, strapless, gown. The top part had silver detailing, and the bottom was light and flowy. It was long, but had a slit up to her thigh on the left side. Hinata had wanted a more adult look, but looking at it now, she wasn't sure if it was too much.

"Hinata! Shut up. You're gorgeous and that dress is amazing!" Hanabi said, as she gazed up at her sister. Hinata was getting ready for the Konoha Ball. It was an old tradition, that hadn't happened since the third Hokage was in his prime. Now that things had settled down, such as the Akatsuki and Orichimaru, Tsunade decided it was time to bring it back. It was a formal ball, and all shinobi were welcome. Hiashi had decided Hanabi was too young to go, so she was just helping her sister get ready. Hinata wasn't even planning to go, but then Naruto had asked her to go as his date, and she said "yes", without a second thought.

Hinata blushed as she thought about him. She had picked the blue dress because it reminded her of his eyes. Tonight was the night, first she would go as his date and then, eventually she would be his girlfriend. Hinata smiled as she thought about her childhood dream coming true. She had given up on Naruto as the years went by, but the crush had never gone away, just the hope. But now, things were finally going her way.

* * *

Sasuke resisted the urge to barf as he saw the brightest outfit he had ever seen in his life. The dope was wearing the brightest dress shirt in the world, a neon yellow color. As if that wouldn't hurt anyone's eyes, he added white dress pants and a light blue bow tie. The only thing that was trying to tone it down was a black blazer, but it didn't do much.

"You look like what a clown would look like if he tried to dress professionally." Sasuke said, as he watched the idiot adjust his clip-on bowtie. Naruto looked over at him and grinned.

"It's better than looking like a depressed lawyer." He said as he made a face at Sasuke's suit.

"Tch." Sasuke said, as he did a quick once over in the mirror. He didn't really want to go to this thing, but Tsunade threatened to take away his position as captain of the Anbu, and the woman was crazy enough to actually go through with it. He decided to go with the usual type of suit, black pants and a black blazer. He wore a simple white dress shirt, with a navy tie.

"I'll see you there! I have to go pick up Hinata now. Don't bail or you owe me a month of ramen!" Naruto yelled, as he left. _Dope,_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke had decided not to bring a date, that was just more trouble than this stupid ball was worth. Even if he wanted one, the women of Konoha were too aggressive for his taste. The dope had wanted to go with Sakura, but she had wanted to go with Sasuke, who of course, flat out rejected every advance of hers. Since she didn't want to go by herself, she had asked Kira, another Anbu captain. Naruto was devastated and jealous and that's when he had asked Hinata. Sasuke didn't really have anything against Hinata, she was alright. She had been on a couple missions with him and his team, when they had to have medic nin with them. She was still shy, but more confident in her abilities than they were as kids. Sasuke had been there when Naruto had asked her to go to the ball. Her face had turned beet red and she had just said "yes". It wasn't any surprise, after all, most of Konoha knew Hinata liked Naruto, except the dope himself. Whatever, all Sasuke hoped was that the night would go by fast.

* * *

"Wow! Hinata you look really pretty!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata came down the steps. She was trying her hardest not to faint, so all she could was smile, and take his offered hand. As they walked towards the ball, Naruto kept talking about his missions, which Hinata was totally content with. That way she didn't have to talk much.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, as they came upon Shikamaru in a gray suit, with Temari in a lavender gown, at his side.

"I didn't know you and the sand lady were a thing!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Temari's smirking face to blush and Shikamaru to yawn.

"I didn't know you and the Hyuuga were a thing." Temari countered, causing Hinata to feel a rush of heat on her face. Naruto laughed.

"We're not, Hinata and I are just friends!" Naruto said, as he gave Hinata a friendly pat on the back.

"Temari, we have to go to Chouji's place. They wanted to go as a group. See you guys there." Shikamaru said as he pulled Temari along with him, but not before flashing Hinata an apologetic face. Hinata felt her heart pounding against her chest, but not for the reason she wanted.

"N-Naruto?" she asked, interrupting him talking about some mission in the Sand. He looked at her as they walked.

"W-Why did you ask me to go with you?", she asked, as she put her thumbs together, a habit she tried to break, but would surface when she felt the most nervous.

"Eh? I mean you didn't have a date and I didn't have a date, so-Sakura?" he said, and ran ahead. Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked at the scene in front of her. Sakura was crying and Naruto ran over and cradled her in his arms. Hinata gulped, and walked up to them slowly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, as he stroked the pink hair.

"Well, Kira bailed on me! He told me that he had a mission to do! I dressed up and everything! How could he?! Now I'll have to go to the ball by myself!" Sakura exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. Hinata looked at how Naruto was looking at Sakura, and felt her heart breaking.

"Sakura, don't worry! I'll go with you!" Naruto exclaimed, as he wiped the tears from her face. Hinata felt tears welling up and blinked fast to keep them down.

"You would do that? Thank-Wait. What about Hinata?" Sakura asked, and both of them stared at her. Hinata looked at the two bright haired people in front of her, cerulean and green eyes looking at her with hope. She faked a smile.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! You guys should go t-together!" she exclaimed, trying to sound as happy as possible. Apparently it worked, because they both broke into smiles in front of her.

"Hinata! You're the nicest person!" Naruto exclaimed, giving her a quick hug, and then returning to Sakura.

"You want to walk with us there?" Sakura asked, as she checked her compact to fix her makeup.

"O-oh no. I want to enjoy the walk, so you guys can go ahead." Hinata said, inwardly thinking about how awkward walking with them would be.

"Okay! See you there!" Naruto said as he put on arm around Sakura and they started walking ahead. Hinata's smile faded as their backs turned, and she sat on a bench, watching them getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly, enjoying the silence and slight breeze of the evening. He wanted to enjoy his last few minutes of peace, before he headed into the ball, where he would most likely get a headache as soon as he walked in. He furrowed his brow, as he looked at what was up ahead. A woman was sitting on a bench, her hands in her lap, just looking at..well, nothing. As he got closer, Sasuke realized it was Hinata Hyuuga, looking quite nice. _Quite nice?_ _Who am I, my mother?_ , Sasuke thought to himself, shaking his head. Apparently she hadn't noticed him. He walked closer, to see that she had tear marks on her face. _What did Naruto do?_ , the Uchiha wondered, as he debated on if he should put his awful social skills to the test or just avoid her. He sighed, Naruto and Kakashi had influenced him too much.

"Hyuuga." He said, but didn't get a reaction. The woman was lost in her own world.

"Oi. Hyuuga." Sasuke said, walking right in front of where she sat. This jolted her a little, and she looked up at him with big, pale eyes.

"O-oh. S-Sasuke! How are you?" she asked, giving him a smile through her tear-stained face. Sasuke quirked a brow.

"How am I? I think the better question is, is how are you? What? Did the dope go to the wrong address or something?" Sasuke asked, and immediately regretted it as her eyes started looking watery.

"O-oh no. He picked me up…" Hinata said, avoiding his eye contact. Sasuke looked around.

"Well, then where is he?" he asked, thinking the idiot had decided to get one last go of ramen before the ball.

"He..well..S-Sakura's date couldn't make it, so N-Naruto offered to take her." Hinata said, as she looked down at the ground, staring at Sasuke's shoes.

"What a dope." Sasuke said, as he sat down next to her. _I should've avoided her, I knew it,_ he thought as he gazed at the ground too. He could've easily walked on by and avoided this emotional woman with her emotional problems. _It's all the dope's fault,_ he thought, as he scowled.

"O-oh no! He asked me, so it's f-fine." Hinata said, as she touched her thumbs together. They sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes, and then she finally got up and dusted her dress off.

"T-thank you for sitting with me, Sasuke. H-have fun at the ball!" Hinata said with a smile, an obvious fake smile, as she turned to walk away.

"Hey. The ball is the other way." Sasuke said, as he got up. Hinata turned back to look at him, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"W-Well, I don't really feel too well. I'm just going to go home." She responded, giving him another fake smile. Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"Why? Because that moron left you for another moron? You should thank God that he saved you." Sasuke said, as he crossed his arms. _If I have to go, she has to go,_ he thought.

"H-he's not a moron. He just wanted to help S-Sakura." Hinata said, feeling defensive over Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"But you were his date. He shouldn't have just left you for her." Sasuke stated, and he surprised himself by how much he believed in that. _Honestly, why would anyone want to go out with Sakura…_ he thought. Hinata opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of anything to say back to that, so just smiled.

"Have fun." She said, and turned to walk away again.

"Just go with me." Sasuke said without thinking. _Wait._ _What did I just say?_ , he wondered, his brain in full panic mood.

* * *

 _What did he just say?_ Hinata thought, as she turned around to look at him, cheeks bright.

"G-go with you?" she squeaked. After a couple awkward seconds, Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't have a date and neither do you." Sasuke said, making it sound like the most logical solution.

"N-Naruto said the same thing…" Hinata murmered, causing Sasuke to cringe.

"Don't compare me to that idiot. I wouldn't leave someone for Sakura." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets. Hinata bit her lip, she wasn't sure what to do. She'd talked to Sasuke a couple times, but he still intimidated her. Looking at him, he was the exact opposite of Naruto. His face was more impassive, compared to the infectious smile Naruto always had. He was silent, Naruto was loud and expressive. Hinata thought about how to say no politely, when he interrupted her thoughts.

"If you want to let those two dopes ruin your night, be my guest." Sasuke said, walking away from her. Hinata thought about that. Sure, the evening hadn't gone as she planned…but, she still had on this expensive dress and Sasuke was just trying to help. Naruto couldn't help who he liked…but it was still rude to just leave her. Hinata gulped.

"S-Sasuke. I'd love to go with y-you. Thank you." Hinata stammered out, as she caught up with him. Sasuke slowed down and gave her a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay." Was the response she got. This was going to be a strange night.

Let me know if you guys like it so far! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only about five minutes…five minutes of awkward silence. Hinata gulped. She knew Sasuke would never be the first one to start a conver-

"Why did you choose to become a medic nin instead of joining the Anbu?" he asked out of the blue. Hinata looked at him in shock and he gave her stoic face. _What a conversation starter,_ she thought as she regained her composure.

"I was going to b-but my injuries from the Chuunin exam are still affecting me, so Lady Tsunade d-decided it would be better for me to be in the m-medical field." she responded, giving into her old habit of twiddling her fingers together.

"B-but I actually like it better. H-helping and healing people is more of what I've always wanted to do." she added.

"Ah. I see." Sasuke responded. That makes sense, he thought to himself. He glanced down at the petite woman, she was definitely more suited to be a medic nin, but she was still able to defend herself. He respected that. She glanced up at him and at the first sign of eye contact, quickly looked ahead. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. _Why the heck did he allow himself to get into this situation?_

Luckily, they were close to where the ball was being held. It was the old arena that they had used for the finals during the Chuunin Exams. After everything had happened, they had turned it into the 3rd Hokage's Memorial and put a roof over the entire area. It was still an outdoor arena technically because the ground was still dirt. Sasuke had no idea how the heck they were going to turn it into a ball.

As they got closer, they realized that instead of walking right into the arena, the only entrance was walking up the dirt stairs that had quickly been made for the event.

"Hinata!" a female voice shouted. Sasuke and Hinata looked to see Tenten running towards them. Sasuke was wary of this woman. Even though he always beat her in training, her weapons always tired him out. But, her skill was why she was a vital person in the Anbu. She came to a halt in front of them, her big, brown eyes, wide in shock.

"You two? Together? What?" Tenten asked, causing Hinata to squirm and Sasuke to scowl.

"I-It's not what you think. S-Sasuke was n-nice enough to escort me tonight." Hinata stuttered out, her cheeks on fire. Sasuke almost felt the urge to smirk. His name and nice were never said in the same sentence.

"Tenten, why did you just ru-" Neji said, coming from behind Tenten, only to stop what he was saying and take in the scene in front of him. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Sasuke. Sasuke glared right back. _What was this guy's problem?_ Sasuke wondered. Hinata and him were literally just standing there, almost five feet apart.

"I thought you were coming with Naruto?" Neji asked, not taking his eyes off of the Uchiha. His question caused her to look at the ground.

"U-um. About that..he..u-umm" Hinata started, but Tenten interrupted, "Don't worry about it! You guys have fun." she said, pulling a shocked Neji away from them and up the stairs. Hinata had never felt more grateful to anyone than she did to Tenten at the moment. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, until Sasuke cleared his throat and brought her back to reality. She looked up at him, nervous to see an annoyed face. Did she cause that?

"Let's go and get this stupid thing over. Stupid Hokage." Sasuke said, muttering the last part under his breath, but she still heard it. She walked alongside him in relief. He was just annoyed about attending the ball in general. As they started on the steps, they heard a booming voice say "Neji Hyuuga and Ms. Tenten". They both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other in confusion. They waited for a minute, but didn't hear anything else.

Sasuke shook it off and continued walking up, Hinata quickly following. But her heels were a little too high for her and she tripped on one of the stairs, and feeling herself fall forward, she braced for the impact. Only to feel it never come, but instead opened her eyes to see Sasuke's arm holding her against him, with a trace of concern on his face. He quickly let go, clearing his throat and continued up.

"Thank you", Hinata quickly said and with a crimson face, followed him up. They finally reached the top, both wondering why in the world anyone decided to make stairs that long. As they neared the entrance they were greeted by Genma and two other Jounin. Genma's eyebrows quirked up as he saw who the dark-haired pair was and Sasuke tried to fight the urge to take the toothpick out of his mouth and stab him with it. Sasuke walked past him, standing at the door, his eyes taking in one of the Jounin with a microphone in his hands.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, glaring at the object. The Jounin who wasn't used to him, gulped and said "The Hokage wanted us to announce everyone who arrives." Sasuke almost left right then, but remembered that his position was on the line. He heard Hinata come up beside him and looked at her. Her face was beet red, as usual, but she turned to look at him.

"W-we have to get it over with right? The q-quicker the better?" she asked and Sasuke sighed and nodded. This was going to be the worst thing ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata gulped as the Jounin opened the doors. She squinted because the lights inside were quite bright, but gasped in bewilderment at the sight before her.

Sasuke scowled as he saw what was awaiting them. He felt like he had just entered the dope's brain. They were standing at the top of more damn stairs, but this time they looked better, with a bright gold carpet draped on them. He saw a mass of people below, most of them were seated at circular tables that had bright red table clothes over them. The tables were all situated on the outside of a roped off square.

Hinata gazed at the ceiling, which had long, light-green, glittering streamers that were in the form of the Hidden Leaf symbol. They were everywhere, she found them beautiful. But as she took her gaze down, she felt her heart drop. There was so many people there. Seated at tables and some mingling, but so many. She felt her body sway and felt something tap her arm. She looked up at Sasuke.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, dark eyes surveying her. She gave him a smile and nodded. Then she focused her attention to the stairs. _Just don't fall, just don't fall_ , she thought, imagining the shame it would bring her. She heard Sasuke sigh next to her, wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

"SASUKE UCHIHA AND LADY HINATA HYUUGA" boomed the voice of the Jounin behind them. God, the microphone was loud, Sasuke thought as he started walking down the stairs. He kept his eyes focused ahead, but he noticed everyone turn their eyes towards them. He kept his expression stoic, but inwardly he wanted to Chidori his way out the walls.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, her face hot as she felt many eyes on her. Well, in retrospect, they were probably more on Sasuke than her, but still. _Why are there so many stairs_ , she wondered, her head feeling light. She felt herself sway a little. _No, no, no._ But she did a little gasp of surprise when felt a hand on her waist. She took a shy glance towards Sasuke, who just kept looking straight ahead. His grip was secure and she promised herself not to disgrace his kindness by embarrassing him.

As soon as he felt her sway, without thinking, he had put an arm around her to keep her standing. Sasuke told himself that he just didn't want to deal with the hassle of the woman fainting on stairs and injuring herself. But he noticed the people started to chatter amongst themselves, no doubt trying to wonder why he was with Konoha's purest little dove. It was all the dope's fault.

They made it down the stairs and were greeted by a young genin who was apparently the usher for the night. He was leading them to table one, which was all the way up in the front. Sasuke was about to take his arm away, when he felt Hinata tremble. Instead he moved it where he could hold her elbow, so it would be easier to hold her up if she fainted. He heard a whispered "thanks".

She felt the scrutinizing gazes of people as they made their way past them. Probably wondering why one earth Sasuke had an arm around her. She blushed. He was much nicer than she had ever expected. Now she knew why women were obsessed with him. She timidly looked around and to her horror saw her father staring her down. Her face quickly went from red to white. He was at table two and Hinata looked around in confusion. They arrived at Table one, where Sasuke's name was on a card on the table. It said, 'Sasuke Uchiha – ANBU Captain'. _Oh, that's why,_ Hinata thought as she took the seat Sasuke offered her. He was importnant. She sneaked another glance in her father's direction and saw that it was all the clan leaders at one table. There must be some fun conversations going on there, she thought, happy that she wasn't there.

Sasuke took his seat next to Hinata, nodding at Shikamaru, who was on his other side. The latter gave him the usual lazy look, as he continued to drown out the voice of Temari. _Hmm…six seats?_ , Sasuke thought as he tried to figure out who would be sitting next to Hinata. Speaking of which, he turned to look at her and was amused to find her take one of the cakes from the cart a waiter had brought out. She looked like a child, smiling at it and licking her lips, as she put a spoonful of it into her mouth. She felt him looking and looked back sheepishly.

"D-do you want some?" she asked, smiling as she offered him some.

"I don't like sweets." he responded.

"O-oh." she said and slowly took another bite. She looked so sorry for him that he didn't like sweets, that Sasuke almost felt like laughing. Almost. Another waiter came by with cups of fruits. Sasuke took one and looked pointedly at Hinata, who blinked and childlishly took another bite of her cake. Sasuke smirked a little and shook his head. _Not as bad as I thought_. As he forked a piece of cantaloupe into his mouth, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi. Sasuke. I see you actually came." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that voice, and turned in his seat to see Kakashi. Kakashi was wearing a gray suit, white dress-shirt, and an orange and yellow patterned tie.

"I was forced to." Sasuke responded, resulting in a chuckle from Kakashi.

"Ah, Lady Hinata. You look lovely." Kakashi said, causing Hinata to turn red again, as she murmured "thanks". Kakashi gave Sasuke a little wink, before leaving them. Sasuke watched to see where he was sitting and saw that it was table 3, which was a bigger table. It had all the Jounin's there and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Kakashi put an arm around Shizune, the Hokage's sidekick nurse. _Eh, he's old anyway._

Sasuke looked to see what Hinata was doing, surprised to see her eating a piece of what looked like an apple pie, covered in whip cream. _She has a horrible sweet-tooth. How is she a medic-nin? She must know that's bad for her,_ Sasuke wondered as she noticed him staring and flashed him a smile.

Sasuke was taken aback. She looked quite happy in the moment, compared to the rest of the night. _You look lovely_ , echoed in his head from what Kakashi had told her. _Lovely?,_ Sasuke wondered as he studied the woman who was cutting the crust of the pie off. Her cheeks were now easing up to a light pink and and her light skin contrasted greatly against her dark hair. Sasuke couldn't lie to himself, he definitely had an attraction for women with long hair and the Hyuuga's was exactly what he liked. Long and dark navy, with little waves in them. Sasuke blinked. Why the hell was he thinking about her hair? He quickly stuffed some more fruit in his mouth and studied her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't the type of woman he wanted. He wanted someone strong…even though Hinata was strong, she was also delicate. He knew that last characteristic a person needed around him, was delicate. Plus, she didn't have the physique he wanted. He was annoyed to admit to himself, but he always pictured himself with someone like Sakura's pshysique. Not Sakura herself, just her body. All muscle type of woman. He looked at Hinata. Her arms weren't toned. Actually, they looked quite soft. He glanced down, as she put one of her legs over the other. The slit of her dress was quite high and it gave him a good view of her legs. Not muscular. No definition in her calves. Sasuke was sure if he poked her thigh, it would be all soft and plushy. Not his type. His eyes made their way up a little. Her chest was…not what Sasuke expected. She was a petite woman, but with a chest to large for her body. Sasuke compared it to Sakura's and realized there was really no comparison. Hinata had really big-

Sasuke shook his head and looked away. _Why the hell did I just check her out?_ He wondered, as he stuffed a strawberry into his mouth. She wasn't his type, this made absolutely no sense. He glanced back at her face to make sure she hadn't caught him. Nope, she had finished the pie and was now onto an ice-cream sundae. _This woman…_ he thought as he watched her eat a cherry, then take the stem out. She looked like a cute little bunny, he thought as he shook his head. He froze. _Cute little what? What the heck am I thinking like this? Maybe they put something in the fruits,_ he thought as he chewed the strawberry.

* * *

To her surprise, Hinata found herself having a good time. She was literally just eating everything. It was amazing how many sweets they had and she was definettely not picky. She figured it was a ball right? Why not enjoy yourself, even if that means stuffing your face with food? She couldn't understand why Sasuke didn't like sweets though. Of course, he had to take care of his health as the ANBU Captain, so it made sense he didn't eat too much sugar. But still…Hinata thought, as she took a bite of her sundae.

She took a side-glance of him. His was stuffing more fruit into his mouth, his dark brows furrowed. _Seriously, what is this guy? Who takes fruits over all of these delicious options?_ she wondered. Shikamaru and Sasuke started talking, which gave her more time to study him. She noticed his jaw-line was quite strong. Even as he was chewing his fruit, his face remained perfect. Hinata gulped down her sundae. She definitely understood why women found him attractive. Her eyes travelled to where he had left his shirt unbuttoned at the top and blushed when she noticed what she was doing. She quickly moved her eyes back towards her food. _What was she doing?_ Of course, she knew Sasuke had a great body. He was always training. She wondered if it was as good as Naruto's. She took a peek at him again, and decided it wasn't. Naruto had more of a big, muscled body, while Sasuke was more lean muscle. She took a sip of water, feeling her body get warm as the thought of Sasuke without a shirt on came into her head. _Why am I thinking like this? He only helped me because he pitied me. He just thinks of me an acquaintance. We are nothing more,_ Hinata reminded herself.


	4. Chapter 4

They were now serving the main course. Hinata had received the rice and chicken, and Sasuke choose the rice and salmon. He had tried to tell her it would be better for her health, but she said chicken was good for protein. He had just shook his head and gave her a teasing smirk. They were now listening to Temari talk about how when she was younger and had to go to class, Kankouro had told everyone to skip and created marionettes to be their decoys. Spoiler, it didn't work. Hinata giggled and Sasuke took a look at her and noticed she had completely separated the veggies in her meal. _Seriously, this woman._ He was about to say something, when

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Hurano", rang through the arena. They all turned towards the stairs and Sasuke quickly looked back at his food because both of their outfits were making him blind.

Hinata gulped as she watched Naruto hold Sakura's hand as they walked down the stairs. They smiled and waved. They looked perfect together. She clasped her hands tightly, as she noticed the usher showing them to the same table she was at.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Naruto said, as he pulled out Sakura's chair. Sasuke watched Hinata's smiling face transform into a more controlled fake one. Like the smiles she had given him earlier. Naruto sat down next to Hinata, as Sakura took the seat next to him. Sasuke felt Sakura's gaze on him, but ignored her and finished up his food. She turned her confused gaze to Hinata, who gave her a forced smile.

"I really like how they designed the place!" Naruto exclaimed, as he looked around happily, oblivious to the awkwardness of the table. Sasuke snorted.

"You would. It's what a clown would like. All you need is the nose." he responded. The blonde glared at him.

"You're just jealous because you don't have my sense of style, you funeral director." Naruto countered, as he stuck his tongue out. Sasuke glared back at him, which he returned. They continued this for a couple minutes, until a waiter interrupted their table, asking if they were all done with their plates. Hinata was about to give him hers, when Sasuke took it out of her hands.

"You're wasting the vegetables", he said as he took a bite of some of the peas. The entire table remained silent and the waiter awkwardly slipped away. Sakura gulped and tried to control herself, but inside she was thinking ' _SASUKE HAS NEVER EATEN FROM MY PLATE BEFORE!'._ Hinata watched Sasuke devour her veggies and shook her head. He must really like eating healthy.

"Did you guys come together?" Sakura asked, as she cut her steak roughly. She looked at Hinata's red face and felt something bubble up inside of her.

"Yes we did." Sasuke responded, as he made eye contact with her, forking in more veggies.

"That's good! I felt bad about leaving you alone Hinata! Sorry! At least this bastard did something good for once in his life." Naruto said, nudging Hinata in a teasing way. Hinata just smiled and nodded. Sakura gulped and resisted the urge to glare at Hinata. She didn't have anything against her…Just why was she with Sasuke? Sasuke shook his head. Of course these two would be at their table. Luckily, their conversation was interrupted as the lights dimmed and a spotlight was put on to the top, where they had entered above the stairs.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Konoha Ball!" said the Hokage. She was in a long, white, sparkly dress, that was quite form fitting and had a very, very deep v-cut.

"I hope you all are enjoying yourselves! We've hired our best local shops to give you a feast tonight! But, this is a ball! And you know what you do at balls…" Tsunade said, as she paused for effect. Sasuke scowled, feeling a migraine coming.

"YOU DANCE!" the old witch screamed into the microphone. And at that moment, another spotlight came up on the square that had been roped off, revealing a waiter on each side. The waiters simultaneously, cut the rope with their kunai and the square area started to rise up. It stopped about a foot from the ground, with steps forming on each side. Now it was a large, raised platform.

"LET'S GET THIS BALL STARTED!" the Hokage shouted and with that, very loud music started to play. It was more party type of music, Sasuke thought. _Aren't balls supposed to be…quiet?,_ Sasuke wondered as he turned away from her and drank some of his water.

"AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T DANCE AT LEAST ONCE, WILL BE ON GENIN DUTY FOR LIFE!" the hag screamed into the microphone. Sasuke glowered. He could almost feel the witch's eyes on him. He glanced at Hinata to see her reaction, only to find her eyeing Naruto spoon-feed Sakura some of his food. This was going to be a long, horrible, night.


End file.
